


Can't Take It Back

by dbshawn



Series: AELDWS 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Eames chooses to make a sacrifice.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Can't Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No Backsies
> 
> Genre: Historical
> 
> Word count: Up to 150 words

Arthur lifted cases of whisky from their Studebaker in exchange for a bag of money. What had they been saying? Eames had no idea; intrigued instead by a certain ass. Capone would be happy with tonight’s take.

A quick glance away, then he noticed a sliver of wire slicing through the bottom of the bag. He chuckled.

“Amused Mr. Eames?”

Arthur slipped the keys from his pocket.

Eames met those sturdy Roman lips.

“I’d have a Van Gogh if you hadn’t interfered.”

“You’d also have ten years at Le Santé.”

_Arthur Moreau: Sexy and factual._

Eames rubbed his stubble.

“What the hell do you–“

Eames snatched the satchel so swiftly, his fingers never left a thermal imprint.

“Fuck!” Arthur yelled.

“A little something you can’t take back,” Eames taunted, dashing onto the street.

Then came the roar, the heat and pieces of his flesh, melting.

Anything for his darling.


End file.
